1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlled actuators for opening, closing and monitoring status of electrical power distribution switches of the type commonly used on overhead pole installations which close the contacts to carry high currentxe2x80x94voltage and open to break the circuit with an ambient air gap separating the contacts.
2. Background Art
The most predominant method for routing electrical power to utility customers is through the use of single or three-phase electrical circuits carried on overhead power distribution lines. To allow these circuits to be disconnected, rerouted or otherwise reconfigured, air-break, single or gang-operated three-phase switches are commonly employed. These switches are typically mounted at the top of a wood, steel or concrete pole, and the operating actuator is typically carried down the pole on a wood, steel or fiberglass rod or shaft. The method for operating these switches is primarily manual, with a human operator or xe2x80x9clinemanxe2x80x9d unlocking a security padlock and operating a handle or shaft to close/open the switch. Both rotating shafts, requiring torsional operation, and reciprocating shafts, requiring and up and down operation of the shaft are commonly in use.
Within the last several decades, as automation and remote operation of the power system have become more economically feasible, motor-driven systems (motor operators) for automatically operating the actuator shafts for these switches have become available. These systems must derive their power from DC batteries to allow the switch to be operated when AC electrical power is not available. Most of these systems are outfitted with a simple, microprocessor-based computer known in the industry as a Remote Terminal Unit (RTU) which allows the actuator/switch assembly to be operated remotely using radio, fiber, telephone or other commonly available data communication technologies.
Inside the motor operator various techniques have been developed for converting the electromotive force of the motor into the force necessary to operate the actuator shaft through a rotation of approximately 90 degrees (for the torsional operated actuator) or through a vertical motion of approximately one foot (for the reciprocating actuator). The most common methods have involved either an A.C./D.C. motor and gearbox assembly or a variety of hydraulic arrangements involving electric motor-driven pumps, pressure chambers, valves, etc.
One feature common to all of these motor operators is an operating requirement that the power distribution switch contacts be positioned and tensioned properly and that the closing and opening motion of the actuator be crisp and fast. This is necessary to ensure that when closed, the switch contacts provide maximum surface area for current flow and are firmly held in place to prevent vibration and arcing due to the alternating EMF. During opening and closing operations, arcing around the contacts will occur. Proper extinguishing of the arc requires that the switch mechanism move quickly.
Although the switch assemblies require fairly precise operation of the actuator shaft, the control systems for these motor operators have typically been fairly simple, consisting of electromechanical assemblies of actuating relays or motor contactors which are engaged to initiate an operation, and electromechanical limit switches on the output shaft that automatically stop the motor and perform any related functions (close valves, apply brakes, etc.) at or near the desired stopping point. For the vast majority of these control systems, feedback to the lineman, remote human operator or automated switching system has been fairly primitive, consisting of simple indications of battery status, switch position and other indications that can be developed from proximity sensors such as whether or not the cabinet door is open, the manual operating handle is present in the cabinet, or the operator and its actuator assembly are mechanically engaged.
These operators have performed reasonably well under ideal conditions at the time of initial commissioning. However, many problems arise as environmental factors cause changes to the operating conditions of the switch assemblies, operators and available energy in batteries. These problems can result in improper switch operation with potentially serious implications.
The most obvious problems result from one or more of the switch contacts becoming stuck to its mating surface due to a buildup of ice or due to welding (caused by high-current surges related to lightning discharge). This will generally leave the motor running until its circuit breaker or fuse trips. Unless the breaker automatically resets, the switch will require immediate, human intervention, and even with automatic resetting, further successful operation is unlikely. A further undesirable circumstance is that the mechanism is tensioned to open. In the case of a welded contact, the non-welded contacts are no longer firmly held in position. In the case of ice, melting of the ice before the problem is corrected could leave the switch partially open.
Another problem relates to variations in the force necessary to overcome the problem of stuck or sticky switch contacts and debris or ice buildup. The operator must be designed to apply the necessary force without applying so much force that the switching mechanism is readily damaged. Since the force applied to the switch depends on many factors, this is a difficult problem to solve with a simple, electromechanical design. In the event that excessive force is applied for any reason, it is desirable to be able to indicate this to the remote operator so that preventative maintenance or inspection can be performed.
Another problem results from uncontrollable variations in speed of operation. These variations are caused by variations in the voltage supplied from the battery due to state of charge, age, temperature, etc. They are also caused by variations in the condition of the switching mechanism including slack, corrosion, etc. In most cases, the limit switches used in existing operators must be set to trip prior to the desired stopping point to allow the operator to slow down and stop. This requires that the stopping distance be consistent with the initial setting of the limit switches. Changes in stopping distance based upon variation in speed at time of limit switch contact cannot be adequately taken into account in such an electromechanical arrangement.
Another problem with existing designs is the difficulty in creating indications for the remote operator when something otherwise obvious is wrong. For example, if the actuator is mechanically disengaged from the switch, the motor operator may appear to function normally but without moving the switch to the desired position. Although proximity sensors can be deployed to detect these conditions, these sensors must be placed in hostile, outdoor environments that are costly to properly instrument and unreliable in function.
Another problem relates to the complexity of adjusting the digital limit switches, and to their inherent unreliability. The mechanical adjustment of these switches is difficult to perform reliably, with only very subjective criteria for correct setting.
Another problem relates to the method of coupling the operator to the switch. This is typically performed with a slip fitting held in place with U-bolts. This allows the operator and switch to be mechanically connected without regard to limit switch settings. Without the slip fitting, typical operators would have to be somehow rotated to the correct position before the couplings were connected. These couplings are problematic and can slip during high-torque operation, causing the switch to go out of adjustment.
Another problem relates to the dangerous situation posed by a lineman operating the device from the front panel. Existing designs have no way to allow the operator to get out of the way before the switch operates.
The present invention solves these problems with an operator combining a microcontroller, i.e., microcomputer-based control, a unique and powerful array of well-integrated sensors, a motor and drive developing substantial torque and speed coupled to the actuator and responsive to the microcontroller, and a sophisticated program algorithm stored in memory at the actuator site for dynamically controlling, i.e., governing the various control modes as called for by changing conditions. The sensors include an encoder associated with the motor and drive that develops position information signals fed to the dynamic microcontroller to compute real-time information including position, speed, and stopping distance used in conjunction with remote operate commands to open, close and monitor status of the switch in the various ways disclosed below. Under the supervision of the microcontroller, a motor drive power switching circuit selectively applies a source of power, such as from an on-site battery, to an electric motor to drive the switch toward open or closed position at different speeds, output force levels such as at different torques, and in continuous or incremental movements depending on conditions determined by the microcontroller in response to sensor inputs.
In the preferred embodiment, the output load as seen by the motor and drive is sensed by monitoring voltage drop across a resistor in circuit with the motor current. The sensed load is fed to the microcontroller as an input and used by the intelligence of the algorithm for switch actuation. For example, if together the inputs to the mircocontroller indicate an ice blockage at the distribution switch, then a preprogrammed opening or closing sequence is used especially created for that unique obstacle. Motor operator torque and/or speed are preferably changed by a switchable impedance element such as a resistor in the motor battery circuit.
Also in the preferred embodiment, the control algorithm distinguishes between the operation to open the switch (OPEN), and the operation to close it (CLOSE). OPEN begins with the actuator moving in the CLOSE direction to determine if the operator is decoupled, followed by a high-torque OPEN operation to move the contacts free of their mating surfaces as quickly as possible to extinguish arcing that would be caused by the switch opening when energized. CLOSE begins with a low torque operation which will prevent damage to the control arms in the case that ice has caused one but not all of the arms to be somehow stuck to the switch body. After a brief delay in the CLOSE operation, the control switches to high-torque mode, generating higher speed and torque as the blades approach their mating surfaces. The operation terminates at a stopping-end point with the switch contacts closed and under tension. A preferred closing sequence causes the motor to drive the actuator and hence switch contacts to a predetermined closed tension that uses the spring characteristics of the mechanical system existing between the motor and the switch including the actuator components such as the actuator rod.
A further aspect of the preferred embodiment provides motor startup, normal and overload shutdown under microcontroller control to facilitate automatic recovery from failure conditions and to provide additional status information to remote command stations or control systems for corrective action.
Another feature of the preferred control algorithm is precise battery monitoring and power management to ensure that the motor operator will deliver the specified torque and speed, to maximize battery carryover, provide valuable remote indications of battery condition, and provide orderly shutdown at end of discharge.
It is also an aspect of the preferred embodiment that the stopping distance of the motor and hence actuated switch contacts are dynamically computed from the sensed signals fed to the microcontroller. Such stopping distance calculation is used by the microcontroller to drive the switch contacts to the precise end-point positioning needed, under variable motor and actuator speed.
Additionally, the algorithm of the microcontroller has xe2x80x9cjogxe2x80x9d modes in which the power to the motor is applied incrementally to in effect step the actuator by small amounts for different conditions including precise positioning and adjustment of the actuator rod torque.
Other aspects of the invention in the preferred embodiment include:
a method for sensing and indicating failure conditions of the motor operator that require and can only be cleared by local inspection of the equipment;
a microcontroller-based control system that can intelligently take action in the event that the normal operation fails to produce the expected result;
multiple levels of torque control of the switch mechanism to prevent damage caused by incomplete switch operations which leave the switch contacts in any position other than fully open, or fully closed;
the ability to select a final torque value for the control rod in the closed position without requiring any mechanical adjustments;
in the event of motor overload, shutting down the motor before damage occurs or circuit breakers/fuses operate requiring service calls, and after shut-down, reversing the motor direction to bring the switch back to a normal or more-normal condition;
monitoring battery voltage in conjunction with motor current to be able to detect motor overload at low voltage levels which might not otherwise trip simple overcurrent detection devices;
eliminating the need for non-rigid actuator-switch couplings by providing the above mentioned jog modes;
dynamic braking in the motor operator to rapidly and repeatedly stop the switch;
correction of the dynamic braking distance due to the effects of temperature on the electrical conductivity of components;
control logic or algorithm to reliably determine whether an electrical distribution switch is open, closed or decoupled from an automatic operating mechanism;
measurement of energy available in a battery system to deliver a required amount of output torque through a motor utilizing such as by measurement of battery voltage through the instantaneous removal of surface charge by disconnecting charging means, applying a large, fixed load, disconnecting the load and then measuring the resulting voltage;
measurement of battery voltage under a large, fixed load and projection of battery voltage in response to motor locked rotor conditions by multiplying the difference between the loaded and unloaded battery voltage levels, and finally correcting the result by applying a fixed correction factor;
equipping the microcontroller with optical isolation coupler for enabling hookup of a service computer to afford local control and fault testing at the motor operator site; and
incorporating a controlled cabinet heater in the housing for the motor operator and controlling it by a temperature sensor input to the microcontroller to prevent condensation.